1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical unit for high magnification observation of a work piece, and in particular to an optical unit particularly adapted for use with an electronic, video camera.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Precise measurement and inspection equipment has been disclosed and claimed in various patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,823; 4,084,323; and 4,078,314. The aforementioned patents are all directed to probes used in the measuring apparatus for determining the dimensions of the work piece and are particularly intended for use with a coordinate measuring machine.
Some attempts have been made to position closed circuit television cameras on measuring machines and, in particular, attempts have been made to position a standard video camera on coordinate optical measuring machines. A number of difficulties are experienced when attempting to use a video camera in such an application. Often there is insufficient lighting. The mounting for the camera is usually inadequate and the camera is unstably supported. Additionally, the long focal lengths of high magnification lenses, e.g., microscope lenses, compounds the mounting difficulties, rendering the camera very sensitive to instability of the mounting. To date, no compact and readily adaptable video camera mounting has been devised.